A Magnificent Elemental Romance
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: An American girl with extrordinary powers comes to Narnia. She and Peter quickly fall for each other, and hard. But will a jealous Archenland princess come between Peter and Melanie? PeterxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Woot! I have only just discovered that there is The Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction. And as I am obsessed with the books (and Peter, LOL) I have decided to try my hand at this. If there is enough interest, I will continue this. If not, I shall hang my head in shame and continue my other stories and discontinue this one. Without further ado, my latest fic!**

**A Magnificent Elemental Romance**

Chapter One- We Meet Our New Character

Melanie Andrews was not your typical American teenager. She had two older sisters and an older brother, all of whom seemed to hate her. She was a sophomore in high school. I am sure you are thinking, "She sounds normal to me." Melanie had very few friends because everyone thought her strange. This was because of her secret: she was the last remaining Guardian of the Veil.

How she knew she was called a Guardian of the Veil she didn't know. Ever since she could remember, she had had powers. Elemental powers, to be precise. She controlled water, fire, earth, and air. (A/N…Maybe I borrowed this from W.I.T.C.H)

Melanie was walking home from school on a crisp autumn day. Red-gold leaves adorned the gray sidewalk, the only thing making it remotely pretty. Melanie was thinking about how she wished she could meet the one guy for her. Although she was considered a freak, she was quite beautiful. She had thick dark red hair and piercing almond-shaped green eyes. A few freckles were scattered across her nose.

Melanie was so wrapped up in her dreams of a night in shining armor that she tripped over a large tree root that she had never noticed before, even though she had lived in this town her whole life.

Melanie gave a cry of pain as she flew into the gutter…or so she thought.

Where she landed confused her. She was in a forest, surrounded by tall oaks and magnificent pines. As she lay on the ground, taking in her surroundings, she could have sworn she heard hoof beats.

"What was that?" asked a strange voice.

"I don't know," another replied, "But I'm going to find out."

'I'd better get out of here, wherever I am,' Melanie thought. She attempted to get up, only to find it hurt when she moved. Melanie was forced to lie there, still wondering where she was and how she'd get home.

"King Peter!" called the first voice.

No reply.

She heard hoof beats again, this time more loudly and closer. The bushes rustled and a boy about her own age came into view. He kneeled down beside her, looking quite concerned.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a British accent. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Melanie flinched and moved as far away as she could manage.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the boy said, moving closer.

Melanie examined him more closely. He was about sixteen, with light brown-dark blond hair. (A/N Does that make sense to anyone but me?) He also had kind blue eyes that were currently shining with concern. What made no sense to Melanie was that he was wearing… a shirt made of chain mail.

"Who are you and where am I?" she asked finally.

The boy smiled at her. "I'm King Peter and you're in Narnia."

**Was it horrible? I appreciate feedback and any POSITIVE comments. Read and Review!**

**Love,**

**Robbie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Where?

"I'm where?" Melanie asked again. How stupid did "King Peter" think she was?

"Narnia," he repeated. "Are you American?"

"Yeah," she snapped. "Look, I need to get home. How do I leave?"

"You can't," Peter said simply.

"What do you mean, I can't?" Melanie demanded.

"Until you've served whatever purpose Aslan means for you to do, you can't leave."

"Aslan?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way to Cair Paravel. Can you move?"

"Not very well," Melanie admitted.

"All right. Let me get my horse and I'll help you up."

Peter left the clearing, leaving Melanie to wonder her "purpose."

He came back a moment later, empty handed.

"Must've run off," he said sheepishly.

"Now what do we do?" Melanie inquired.

"Can you trust me?" Peter asked seriously.

"To do what?"

"Carry you back to the castle."

"Carry me," Melanie repeated.

"It's the only thing I can do," Peter said. "It'll be dark by the time I could walk back and bring another horse. I don't want to leave you here."

His blue eyes were looking directly into her green ones, and Melanie knew that he was truly concerned about her.

"Fine," Melanie consented. "But if you even think-"

"I'll make you as comfortable as possible," Peter promised.

He walked over to her, kneeled down beside her once more, and carefully lifted her into his arms, one securely around her back, the other under her knees.

"Is this cozy?" Peter asked with a slight grin, looking down at the girl in his strong arms. (A/N #Drools#)

"I ache all over," Melanie replied. "Are you sure you're a king? You look awfully young to be a king."

"I'm a king. And so is my brother Edmund, and our sisters Susan and Lucy are queens."

"Right. What year is it here? What's with the chain mail?" Melanie asked rather rudely.

"It's about where our Medival Times were." Petersaid.

"Oh."

"So...a king. How did you manage that?"

Peter told her the story about how he and his brother and sisters came to Narnia through the wardrobe. And Melanie realized that the more he talked, the more appealing he became to her. He was what she had been looking for back home.

**Soo...I was very impressed with my review number. Thanks! Never have I had a first chapter with so many reviews. I realize the chapters are fairly short, and I apologize. I'm super busy right now. I have finals tomorrow and Wednesday and I'm trying to update the best I can. Hopefully my writing doesn't suffer.**

**Love**

**Robbie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Sunset

It took a little over an hour to get to Cair Paravel. Thankfully, Susan was hosting a feast and no one noticed the High King and a stranger ascend to the floor that housed his majesty's private chambers.

"Here," Peter said, gingerly setting her down on the bed in a spare room down the hall from his own. "I'll go and find Lucy; she'll heal you."

He squeezed her hand before exiting.

Melanie looked around the room. It was warm and welcoming. The bed was a mahogany four poster bed, with red velvet hangings and blankets. Tiny lions were stitched in gold thread on them. A roaring fire crackled merrily in the fireplace.

Peter returned a few moments later, a younger girl following him and holding a small bottle.

"Melanie, this is my sister Lucy," Peter explained. "Her cordial will heal you."

"What's wrong, anyhow?" Lucy wanted to know.

"I…fell," Melanie replied, feeling a bit stupid.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My ribs," Melanie said.

"Oh, my," Lucy replied. She gently placed her hand on Melanie's ribs. "Does this hurt?"

"Yes. I can hardly move."

"It feels like they're broken," Lucy said, moving her hand away.

Peter flinched. "Will the cordial help her?" he asked anxiously.

"It should," Lucy answered. "You have to leave, Peter," she added.

"No," Peter said stubbornly. "I need to know if she'll be healed."

"I have to remove my shirt," Melanie said pointedly.

"Oh," Peter said, blushing. "Sorry."

He left again, still bright red.

"Boys," Melanie muttered.

"He thinks you're pretty," Lucy said. "Can you unbutton your shirt?"

"Yeah…" Melanie say up slightly, winced and unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing.

Lucy carefully leaned over her, and spilled a few drops of cordial onto Melanie's torso.

"Better?" she asked with a smile.

"Much. Thanks, Lucy. Did you say Peter thinks I'm…pretty?"

"Yes, I did. He was really concerned about you, and seeing as how you aren't related, he must think you're pretty," Lucy replied. "You should find you'll be able to move now with comfort."

Melanie twisted her upper body. "Good as new. Thanks again."

"Shall I get Peter?" Lucy inquired.

"Please. I need to apologize to him; I was pretty nasty to him earlier," Melanie responded.

Lucy left, a bit of a grin of her still-childish features.

She came back with a relived-looking Peter. "I'll let you talk," she said, leaving once more.

Peter rushed over to Melanie's bed. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked fretfully.

"I'm fine," Melanie assured him. "Look, I'm sorry I was so rude to you earlier." She looked away from him, ashamed of how she'd behaved.

"It's OK. I promise," Peter said, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

"I'm just not used to boys being nice to me," Melanie admitted, meeting his gaze.

"I see," Peter said. "I'm sorry about that. If it helps, I happen to think you're the most beautiful gi-woman I've ever seen." He blushed as he said that last part, and Melanie was quite flattered.

"You're not bad yourself," Melanie replied with a smile.

"D-do you want t-t-take a walk? With m-me," Peter spluttered.

"I would love to," Melanie answered. "But can we postpone it until tomorrow? The sun is about to set and I-"

Melanie was cut off by Peter seizing her hand and pulling her off the bed.

"What the-?"

"Come on," Peter said running down the hall, up another narrow flight of stairs, down another corridor and up a spiral staircase to a tower.

"This is the best spot to watch the sunset," he said, leaning against the stone of the tower wall.

The two new friends stood side by side, shoulders touching, and watched the breathtaking sunset.

**I'll leave it here for now…**

**Love,**

**Robbie **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Introductions and Secrets

Melanie was introduced to Susan and Edmund early the next morning. The four Pevensies came marching in, Susan in the lead. Melanie had all ready woken up, and was looking out of the window in her new room.

"You must be Melanie," Susan said, walking over to her. "I'm Queen Susan."

"Hi," Melanie replied, not knowing if she should get up and curtsy.

"Terribly sorry I couldn't meet you last night, I was hosting a feast," Susan continued. "And this is Edmund," she added, pulling her still-sleepy brother by his hand and shoving him forward.

He landed in Melanie's lap.

"Nice to meet you too," Melanie joked. Susan looked very embarrassed and Lucy giggled.

Peter fixed the situation by removing Edmund and leaning him against the wall.

"Susan, why don't you and Lucy take Melanie to…uh…get some clothes fitted or something girls do?" Peter suggested.

"Yes of course," Susan said. "Come along Melanie."

Susan and Lucy left, Melanie following.

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

"Susan, really, this is too much," Melanie said as Susan held out another pattern and began draping it around Melanie. This one was ivory silk embroidered with tiny pink roses.

"Nonsense," Susan said airily. "It'll be for formal occasions."

"Susan," Melanie protested.

"There are lots of formal occasions around here," Lucy said.

"And as a guest of the four kings and queens of Narnia, you must look your very best," Susan added.

"I understand that, but can't it be more…simple?" Melanie asked.

"Peter will love it," Lucy and Susan said together.

Melanie blushed. "H-How did you know?"

"Let's just say even Edmund noticed and he was asleep," said Lucy.

"Peter doesn't know, does he?" Melanie asked anxiously.

"Oh, of course not," Susan replied impatiently. "Now hold still."

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

Melanie left an hour later, now wearing a blue satin dress that Susan had made in about half an hour.

The first person she saw was Peter. He blushed when he saw her.

"H-Hi," he stuttered. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Melanie replied. "A Susan Pevensie original. According to her, the blue brings out my eyes, which makes no sense because my eyes are green."

"It looks nice though," said Peter. "Want to go on that walk now?" he continued a bit shyly.

"I would enjoy that, but can I have something to eat first?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry…breakfast is still being served if you're interested. Or…we could have a picnic."

"I haven't had a picnic in a really long time. It sounds nice," Melanie admitted.

"Off to the kitchens we go, then," Peter replied.

He walked off, Melanie following.

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

Some time later, the two were spread out on a soft flannel blanket, staring up at the sky. They had gotten to know each other somewhat, and Melanie knew she could trust him with her secret.

"Peter?"

He looked at her, concern in his bright blue eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering if…I can trust you with a really important secret."

"Of course you can," he said seriously. He seemed to consider something, and then put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm not like the other girls you know," Melanie began.

"All right…"

"I have…powers."

**Yay…chapter fourness! Have a Happy Holiday!**

**Love, **

**Robbie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Tears

"Powers," Peter repeated. "What kind of powers?"

"Elemental ones. But I can't control them very well," Melanie answered.

"Elemental?" Peter questioned.

"Water, fire, earth, and air," Melanie replied. "Water is the easiest for me to handle."

"I see."

"It's probably because there's so much water around, you know?"

"Probably," Peter agreed. "Can you show me what you can do?"

"I'll try…I can't use them at my leisure," Melanie said. "But this is what I can do."

Concentrating intensely, Melanie held out her hand, palm facing to the skies. A little ball of water appeared in it, and Melanie moved her hand, the water flying away in a quick, powerful stream.

She then knelt to the ground, touching her hand to it. A gigantic schism appeared in the smooth, sweeping grass.

'Amazing,' Peter thought.

"That was earth," she said unnecessarily. "I've only used fire once or twice, but it's useful."

Still concentrating, Melanie scrunched up her brow, and a tiny fireball appeared just above her hand. Melanie released it in another jet.

"If you trained these 'powers', you'd be a great warrior."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Melanie replied. "Air is the hardest to use. I only know the power is there because once, when I was really afraid, I accidentally made a mini tornado," Melanie admitted, blushing slightly.

"All right. You don't have to try and show me if you don't want to. That's really amazing what you can do, even though you say you can't control your powers," Peter said quietly. "It'll be time for dinner," he added. "Want to go back now?"

"Sure. Has anyone informed the court about me?" she asked, curious as to whether they thought her arrival important enough to tell their court.

"I expect Susan has warned anyone who isn't kind to you that there will be a severe punishment to anyone who is disrespectful. You're a guest here, as are they. More importantly, you wouldn't be here if Aslan didn't mean for you to be," Peter answered.

"He's pretty big around here, isn't he?" Melanie inquired as they walked towards Cair Paravel.

"The biggest," Peter said, grinning. "Everything all comes back to him in the end."

There was silence as they continued their walk.

"Peter?" Melanie asked again.

"Yes?"

He faced her. A look of concern was etched across his handsome features yet again.

"I just wanted to say thank you for believing me…about my abilities and all," Melanie said, a touch of sorrow in her tone. "No one ever believed me, not even my family. They all told me I was lying, which kinda hurt. It's nice to know that someone believes me, and that someone cares."

Her eyes were tear-filled, and Peter, seeing this, wrapped his arms around her tightly. She hugged him back, crying into his shoulder.

"It's all right, Melanie. You're not there with your family; you're here with friends…Edmund seemed _very_ fond of you."

Melanie giggled a little. "Thanks," she repeated. "I suppose you think I'm a big baby now, crying all over you." She patted the spot where her tears had left his tunic a darker red.

"Not at all," Peter responded, raising a hand to her face and gently wiping her tears away. "On the contrary, I think you're rather brave for being able to be alone in this secret your whole life."

"I've never thought of myself as brave before," Melanie conceded.

"Well start," Peter ordered. "You're brave if King Peter the Magnificent says you are."

Melanie laughed. "Magnificent, huh?"

"Yes," Peter said defensively. "I'm hungry, let's go get supper."

He wrapped his arms around her again briefly, and they returned to the castle.

**So…do y'all hate me for taking so long to update? Please don't…this is the most reviews I've gotten for only having…five chapters. It is a nice feeling, let me tell you. LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I have to leave for vacation and I won't be back till next Tuesday. The next update might come by next Thursday if I'm lucky.**

**Love,**

**Robbie**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- The Evil That is Princess Aleutia of Archenland

Several weeks later, Melanie had grown accustomed to castle life. The court of the Pevensies was very kind to her, and Melanie had no problems with any of them. Her powers had gotten stronger as well, no doubt due to the fact that she was able to practice more.

Susan's fifteenth birthday was approaching, and she had planned a ball in celebration. As was the custom, she invited the Archenland royal family. Only the princess, Aleutia, who was Prince Lune's sister, would attend. (A/N Aleutia is pronounced A-LOO-TEE-UH. She's my other OC for this story.) Peter groaned when he heard this news.

"What's wrong with her?" Melanie wanted to know.

"She thinks too highly of herself," Peter replied.

"_And_ she fancies Peter," Edmund added in a very audible whisper.

"Oh," Melanie said, feeling a sudden urge to punch something. If he did indeed fancy Aleutia, Melanie knew she could never let on that she was jealous.

"Shut up, Edmund," Peter grumbled, stomping from the Great Hall.

"Oh, stop worrying," Lucy said after Peter was out of earshot. "He can't stand her."

This made Melanie feel a bit better at first, but after spending a whole day brooding on the fact that she could have competition she began thinking she would never have a chance.

'He's not going to be interested in me, not when he could have a princess…'

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

It was easy to understand why Peter said he disliked Princess Aleutia. She was obnoxious.

"Susan, darling!" she cried as she and her escorts arrived at Cair Paravel, where the four Pevensies and Melanie were waiting. The Archenland princess hugged Susan, then Lucy and Edmund. (Peter and Melanie were standing in the shadows)

"Aleutia," Susan regarded warmly.

"How have you been, darling?"

"Fine, thanks. I'll see your horses get to the stable and we'll have lunch, yes?"

"Perfect," Aleutia agreed, flashing a dazzlingly white smile. "Peter!" Aleutia threw her arms around him, making him wince.

"I can't breathe," he said.

"So sorry, darling…who are _you_?" Aleutia demanded coldly, eyeing Melanie with distaste.

"This is Lady Melanie," Peter said quickly. "She's my best friend."

Melanie gave him a grateful smile. "Hello."

"Are you from where Peter is? The other side of the Ward Robe? A Daughter of Eve?" Aleutia queried.

"Yes…I'm not from England though."

"How utterly fascinating," Aleutia said, not sounding like she cared at all. "Come, Peter, I'll allow you to be my escort to lunch."

Peter flinched, but Aleutia didn't notice. Melanie gave him a "What-Can-I-Do" look as Aleutia half-dragged the disgruntled king across the courtyard.

"Ooh, you hate her all ready, don't you?" Lucy asked knowingly.

"Too right I do," Melanie muttered irritably.

"He'll be glad when she's gone," Lucy assured her, following her siblings across the courtyard. "He always is. And Susan's party is tomorrow, and you'll be wearing that white silk dress…Peter is _very _fond of you, you've nothing to worry about."

'I highly doubt that, Lu,' Melanie thought as she slid between her silken sheets that evening. Aleutia had hung all over Peter for the rest of the day, not even noticing that he clearly was uncomfortable.

'Nothing to worry about indeed.'

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

After tossing and turning for hours, Peter slipped out of his bed, pulled on a robe, and ascended to the tower that he and Melanie always watched the sunset from, only to find Melanie herself.

"What are you doing here, at this hour?" Peter inquired gently.

"Couldn't sleep," Melanie mumbled.

"Something on your mind?" His tone was soft, so concerned, and Melanie wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and tell him how she felt.

"I'm an insomniac," Melanie lied.

"Oh." He smiled slightly and moved to stand beside her at the window.

"It's so different here," Melanie breathed.

"Especially when you think of what humans have now," Peter agreed. "Things like cars and trains aren't even thought of in Narnia."

"They aren't needed. Nor do I think we're here to industrialize Narnia. It's perfect just how it is."

"Very true."

"A comfortable silence fell over the two teenagers as they watched the starry sky.

"My father is fighting in the war," Melanie said suddenly. "I miss him."

"My father is fighting, too," Peter replied. "He made me promise I'd look after my mother and siblings."

"It must be so nice to have siblings who _love_ you," Melanie mused.

"Don't your brother and sisters love you?" Peter asked.

Melanie snorted. "Michael, Margaret, and Meredith could care less about me. They think it's my fault that my mother left us."

Peter gave her an odd look. "Why'd she leave?"

"She'd had enough. She didn't want me. Four children were too much, she said. One day, when I was two years old, she apparently dropped me off at day care, went home and packed her things, and drove away."

On a very sudden impulse, Peter hugged her, very tightly. "I'm sorry, Mel," he breathed. "I'm so sorry."

Melanie hugged him back, knowing he cared, and that he wanted so badly to comfort her. "I'm used to the idea. Believe me, I don't care any more."

"Of course you do," Peter said.

"My dad always said it wasn't my fault, and he gave me special treatment, another reason my brother and sisters hate me."

"It must be horrible to be the youngest. No one ever believes you, you get hand-me-downs…"

Melanie grinned, which was what Peter had been going for.

"Being the oldest must be so much better," she said sarcastically.

"It is." Not really realizing what he was doing, Peter raised his hand to the back of Melanie's head, stroking her hair. "You get to leave home first."

"Good point."

Another silence fell, an even nicer one than before, as neither had let the other go.

"Thank you," Melanie said finally. "For everything."

"You're very welcome indeed," Peter replied, reluctantly releasing her.

Their eyes met, and Peter lowered his head…their lips were two inches apart…one…

"Peter!" a shrill voice yelled.

Both Melanie and Peter jumped at this sudden intrusion. It was none other than Aleutia. Luckily, she hadn't seen them so close to kissing. She merely thought they'd talking quietly.

"Come along Peter, it's late," she said. "Good night, Lady Melody."

"It's Melanie," she corrected, but Aleutia had all ready gone, taking Melanie's knight in shining armor with her.

**Grr…Peter came out a bit wimpy in this chapter where Aleutia was concerned. Nevertheless, review…the next chapter will be a bit biographical…Melanie talking to Susan and Lucy about her past…chapter eight will be about Susan's Ball.**

**Love,**

**Robbie**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Advice

Melanie woke the next morning with a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't like how Peter was so easily led around by Aleutia as if he were a puppy.

"And Lucy claims he doesn't have feelings for her, not even friendly ones," she mumbled to herself as she dressed. "Of course, she could be wrong I suppose…"

'But he was going to kiss you,' another part of her brain reminded her.

He _had _been going to kiss her, Melanie was sure of it. She had been hoping for something like that to happen, but had told herself firmly that it would not.

'He's your best friend,' she told herself furiously. 'Just keep things simple, it's easier.'

Groaning about her now-complicated relationship with Peter, Melanie began dragging a brush through her hair.

"Are you all right?"

Melanie turned to see Lucy in the doorway.

"I'm fine, Lu," Melanie replied.

"You don't look fine," Lucy said, coming in and closing the door behind her. "Did something happen with Peter?"

"Aleutia happened," Melanie muttered crossly.

"Someone's in love with my brother," Lucy teased.

"You're not funny," Melanie grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be upsetting for you. You know, Susan might be able to help you," she continued slowly.

"How?"

"She knows a bit about boys," Lucy said simply. "And she'll talk about them to anyone who'll listen."

"I couldn't talk to her about Peter," Melanie said miserably. "It'd be awkward for her."

"It's your funeral," Lucy said sagely. "If you want to win Peter's heart, you should talk to her."

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

"Susan?" Melanie asked tentatively at breakfast that morning.

Susan looked at her with polite curiosity. "Yes?"

"Can we talk? About-"

"Peter," Susan finished for her. "Is someone jealous of Aleutia?"

"Susan," Melanie groaned. "I need your help here. Lucy says you know about boys and I really can't stand seeing Aleutia all over him."

"Of course I'll help." The Queen considered something for a moment. "How about we meet in my room and dress for the ball together? It's the perfect place; Aleutia would never think of intruding there."

"That sounds like the perfect plan," Melanie agreed. "I'll see you at…five o'clock?"

"Better make it four-thirty," Susan replied. "We'll have tea."

"Of course," Melanie said.

"You have nothing to worry about," Susan added, returning her attention to the piece of toast in front of her. "Aleutia is highly unfavorable."

'If she was unfavorable I wouldn't be asking for your help,' Melanie thought.

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

"Peter, you gigantic moron," Peter mumbled to himself. His Royal Highness was in the stables, saddling his great white stallion of a horse.

"Why are you a moron?"

Edmund. Great. Just what Peter needed right now.

"Because I just am," Peter answered shortly.

Then-

"Ed, have you ever kissed a girl?"

Edmund looked revolted. "By the Lion's Mane, why would I want to do that?"

Peter stifled a chuckle at his brother's words. Of course Edmund wouldn't have kissed a girl; he was twelve years old and probably thought of girls as icky.

"Why, have you?" Edmund asked, suddenly showing more interest.

"No, but I tried." Now embarrassed, Peter added, "Forget it, OK, Ed? It was stupid of me, really."

"It wasn't Aleutia, was it?" Edmund asked, frowning.

"Of course not," Peter snapped. "I...fancy a ride. Bye, Ed."

"I'll go too. Let me get Phillip-"

"I want to go _alone_," Peter said, putting a delicate stress on 'alone'.

He swung his leg over the stallion and rode off.

Edmund, however, was not about to let Peter get away so easily. He had Phillip saddled and was mounted on him by the time Peter was barely out of the stable.

"Come on, Peter, who'd you try to kiss?" Edmund demanded.

"If you must know, it was Melanie," Peter mumbled, barely audible.

"Melanie?" Edmund gasped.

"Yes, and I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me now.

"Hmm…why'd you try to kiss her, anyway?"

"I don't know," Peter growled. "I was being a gigantic moron. She was telling me about her mother and…I was holding her, I guess you'd say, and I just kinda-almost kissed her," Peter slurred.

"So why didn't you?" Edmund continued with his onslaught of queries.

"Aleutia. Edmund, no more questions, all right? I need to think." He urged the stallion into a gallop.

"Talk to Susan!" Edmund yelled after him. "She knows things!"

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

"Now, what happened again?" Susan asked Melanie as her dryad attendants served them tea.

"I told you, Susan: we were in the tower, he was trying to comfort me, we were hugging and then we weren't and the next thing I know is that he's coming towards me, getting closer-"

"I see. And you're unhappy…why?"

"Because Aleutia ruined it. And for someone who supposedly hates her, he sure follows her around like a puppy."

"Melanie, dear, sometimes one just has to be kind to people one dislikes. Especially when foreign relations are visiting one's home," Susan said, as usual acting as if she were the mother. "We could hardly afford a war with Archenland for being rude to their princess."

"You ought to give the same advice to Aleutia," Melanie muttered, scowling.

"Oh, Melanie, just stop. If you want to know how he feels about you, try paying all the other young men attention. If he acts jealous, you'll know how he feels."

Melanie considered this. "That'd work," she agreed after a moment of thought.

"Yes, it will work splendidly," Susan said. "Now, The Governor of the Lone Isles and his son shall be attending, as I'm sure you know. The son is seventeen, and he's gorgeous. Curly black hair, a complexion of the deepest tan, and his eyes-"

"Susan I understand. The boy's fit for royalty."

"Well, if Peter does indeed have feelings for you, it shall drive him absolutely insane if you're seen with Rynal," Susan said, a little put out. "Now, let us dress for the ball."

**So…Melanie is planning on making Peter jealous. What on earth will Peter's reaction be? #Looks around at readers as if they know the answer, but is reminded she is the authoress# Guess it's my decision…**

**And I was trying to make Edmund the annoying little brother, questioning Peter…I would appreciate feedback on the level of success I had with that…**

**Love**

**Queenie**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-Green with Envy

It was five minutes until eight o'clock, which was the time Susan's ball was to start. At Susan's insistence, Melanie had allowed her scarlet tresses to be wound in a tight bun adorned with silver pins. She wore the ivory silk dress embroidered with the tiny pink roses Susan had sewn herself. Though Melanie thought it a bit extravagant, she could not help but admire Susan's skills at this moment, and secretly felt that Peter just might be jealous if she was seen with Rynal of the Lone Islands.

Melanie and Lucy were waiting outside Susan's chambers rather impatiently.

"Come on Susan," Lucy called through the heavy oak doors. "We'll be late, and we can't be late to _your _birthday celebration."

"I'll be right there," Susan replied. "Give me one second."

Lucy rolled her deep brown eyes, making Melanie smile slightly.

"Here I am!" an annoying voice called.

Melanie groaned, knowing it was Aleutia.

"Lucy, darling, you look lovely," Aleutia commented, bending to hug the youngest Queen. "Lady Melody…well, I'm sure you tried."

Susan's appearance made Melanie refrain from lighting the Archenland Princess's dress on fire.

"Come, everyone, we can't be late," Susan giggled happily.

The four girls walked through the magnificent castle, Susan and Aleutia chattering loudly about the social standings of various guests.

Edmund, Peter and two others Melanie didn't recognize greeted them in the entrance hall. Susan walked over to the darker-looking one and introduced him as Rabadash from Calormen. She took his arm and waited near one pair of doors. Edmund and Lucy queued up behind them. Smiling slightly, Peter walked over to Melanie, but she'd already taken Rynal's muscular arm.

His good mood rapidly ebbing, he scowled and allowed Aleutia to dig her claws into him.

Peter led Aleutia and the others into the ballroom, still mad that Rynal had actually took Melanie from him.

'No matter,' he thought. 'Melanie didn't really have anything to do with it. As soon as the dancing begins, I shall be the one who sweeps her off her feet.'

They sat down at the banquet table. Many toasts were proposed to the Queen's good health and happiness. To Peter, it dragged on for hours…and hours…Aleutia was painfully boring…who cared about her rose garden? It made him feel worse that Melanie was a few seats along from him, laughing loudly at Rynal's jokes.

Finally Susan announced she was finished and the Narnian orchestra began playing immediately.

Peter's face fell when he saw that Melanie was already dancing with Rynal.

"Dance with me, Peter," Aleutia said from behind him.

'If that's how Melanie's going to be, two can play this game,' Peter thought. "Of course, Princess," Peter agreed.

The fauns of the orchestra were playing a slow, rather mournful tune. This required a slower dance style, of course. Peter put one hand on Aleutia's waist and the other enveloped her smaller more delicate one.

Melanie glared in the direction of the princess until remembering she was trying to make Peter jealous. Turning back to Rynal, she rested her head against his chest.

Peter looked absolutely livid. 'Melanie is _trying _to make me jealous…it's her plan,' he reminded himself furiously. 'Don't play into it.'

The song ended after what seemed like ages. Releasing Aleutia, Peter looked around for Melanie, only to find that she and Rynal had vanished.

"Melanie's gone to the apple orchard with Rynal, if you're looking for her," Lucy said as if she was reading Peter's mind.

Peter frowned, told Lucy to tell anyone who looked for him he'd be outside, and stalked from the Grand Ballroom.

Indeed, Melanie and Rynal were in the orchard. The trees were still developing, but it was clear they'd be gigantic in a few years' time.

They were sitting on a small stone bench and appeared to be talking quietly.

Peter didn't know what to do as he watched the Governor's son pull Melanie into a tight hug, which she returned readily enough. He wanted to be the one holding her tonight, wanted it ten times more than Rynal did, but Peter knew deep down that he couldn't do anything. Melanie clearly just wanted to be friends with him and nothing else. It hurt.

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

"Rynal," Melanie began.

"We can't talk here," he interrupted. "Let's go somewhere more private."

She followed him out of a side door through a maze of hallways, and out into the still-growing apple orchard.

"Aren't the stars lovely?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes, I suppose," Melanie agreed. "Listen, I have to talk with you. It's important."

"If this is about making King Peter jealous, Queen Susan has already had me informed, Lady," Rynal said gently. "I have no qualms about helping you capture the High King's heart."

"I'm sorry," Melanie murmured.

"There is no reason to feel sorry, Lady Melanie. I am happy to help."

Grinning at Rynal's kindness, Melanie flung herself upon him, squeezing him tightly.

Twenty feet away, Peter's heart broke.

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

Melanie and the Governor's son appeared in the ballroom right after Peter's reentrance. Acting as though nothing had happened, Melanie approached Peter where he sat in a corner, scowling at the ground.

"Peter?" she asked gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said gruffly.

Melanie sank into the small chair next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Want to dance?" she asked timidly.

"Not really," Peter spat.

"What's wrong, Aleutia wouldn't approve?" Melanie queried rather harshly. "You always seem to do whatever she wants."

"This has nothing to do with Aleutia," Peter hissed. "This is about you and Rynal."

"I didn't realize I needed your permission to dance with someone," Melanie snapped. "He's been really nice to me, and doesn't say he hates someone and then follow her around."

"I don't follow Aleutia around," Peter said.

"Then why did you leave the tower when she came in and said you should return to your chambers?" Melanie countered.

"That had nothing to do with her," Peter said quietly. "It just wasn't until she came in that I realized what I was doing."

Melanie's expression softened. "And what was it that you were intending to do?" she asked gently, finding his hand and placing hers on top of it.

"I was going to…kiss you."

**Hee hee hee…evil cliff –hangers…**

**Review please! (Come on, I'll give you a cookie :)**

**Love,**

**Queenie**


	9. Chapter 9

"I see…" Melanie's voice trailed off.

"And I know it was a mistake," he continued.

"Oh, so I'm just a mistake?" Melanie shrieked. She stood in a rush, knocking over the purple cushioned chair. She worked her way back through the crowded ballroom.

Lucy, who was dancing with Mr. Tumnus, saw Melanie's eyes glistening with tears. "Melanie, come back! He didn't mean it, whatever he did-"

"I think it's too late for that, Lu," Edmund commented quietly from behind his sister. "We should leave her be for awhile."

"But she's our friend," Lucy protested. "And Peter didn't mean whatever stupid thing he did."

"Peter doesn't realize Melanie has feelings for him," Susan said quietly, joining her siblings. "He's only a boy, after all."

"Thanks," Edmund grunted.

"Lucy, you can check on her later. We cannot leave our guests unattended."

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

Melanie hurried through Cair Paravel, fighting back tears. She just had to get to an empty spot so she could cry.

Hardly noticing where her feet had taken her, she arrived at the tower steps. The same tower she and Peter watched the sunset from everyday. This was what she needed right now. Melanie quickly ran up its stone staircase, finally allowing tears to flow from her jade colored eyes.

It was all over, she realized as she sank down onto the cold floor. She and Peter could only be friends as long as they were in Narnia. Obviously he didn't love her like she'd hoped in her heart of hearts.

She sniffled loudly, still miserable. She'd made a fool of herself, trying to get him jealous and everything. He didn't like her that way.

"Mel?" a familiar voice asked quietly.

"Hello, Lu," Melanie mumbled.

"Peter's only a boy," Lucy informed her, sitting down. "He doesn't know what he's doing."

"He's special to me. No boy was ever nice to me before."

"Yes, but don't let him make you this way. Ignore him, he'll realize his mistake soon enough." The younger girl smiled warmly at Melanie.

"Thanks, Lucy, but I just want him to know now."

"Tell him," Lucy suggested simply. "It's not a bog a deal as you're making it out to be. I know he has feelings for you, but he's afraid to act on them because he doesn't know how you feel."

"I'm going to bed," Melanie grumbled. "Goodnight, Lucy, and thanks for trying. Tell Susan I'm sorry for ruining her party."

**I'm soooo sorry for taking so long. Sorry it's short. I'll try to get another chapter up by Monday.**

**Love,**

**Queenie**


	10. Chapter 10

For the next few weeks, Melanie and Peter hardly spoke at all, and when they did, they were rather formal with each other.

"She's making me crazy," Peter confided to Edmund after having his hand shook by Melanie instead of her usual hug. "It's got to be obvious I've got feelings for her by now."

"Not exactly, O Magnificent One," Edmund replied sarcastically. "First you try to kiss her, then you dance with Aleutia, then you get jealous of her boyfriend and then you say trying to kiss her was a mistake. You're confusing _me_ and no girl will ever be able to figure out the mad things you're doing."

"Rynal. Is. Not. Her. Boy. Friend," Peter said through clenched teeth.

"Well he hasn't gone home yet has he?" Edmund taunted his older brother.

Indeed, Rynal hadn't gone home, though his father had returned to the Lone Islands two days after Susan's birthday.

"Shut up, Edmund," Peter growled. "Melanie doesn't love him."

"Well it's painfully obvious she doesn't love you, either," Edmund remarked coldly.

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

"I still feel guilty about putting you through this," Melanie said for the umpteenth time. Rynal was trying to get her to let Peter walk in on them together.

"Melanie, we won't really be kissing. It'll just look like we are," he explained again. "It'll drive His Majesty into a jealous rage and what better time to get him to tell you his feelings?"

"But-"

"Again, I have no qualms. Someone will have to comfort Princess Aleutia."

"You sly old dog," Melanie teased.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Rynal demanded. "Will it not be sunset soon?"

"Agreed," Melanie said, frowning.

There were footsteps on the tower stairs.

"Quick," Rynal hissed, but before anything happened, Peter materialized.

"I just thought you should know," Peter said quietly. "I just got a letter from Aleutia. She's pregnant…with my child."

**Sorry…I'm horrible for taking so long. **

**Queenie**


	11. Chapter 11

"W-What?" Melanie spluttered, stumbling as she moved towards him. "I mean, congratulations?"

"Thanks," Peter said quietly. "I guess she and I'll be, erm, getting married."

"As long as you're happy," Melanie lied, hugging him.

Peter had to admit to himself that it was nice having her hug him again. He returned her embrace and noticed that her crimson locks smelled faintly of strawberries.

"Well, er, carry on," he said finally, unwinding his arms from Melanie's slim figure.

He retreated from the tower, footsteps echoing on the stone steps.

"I think we need a new plan," Rynal remarked.

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTTCONTCONTCON

Aleutia returned to Cair Paravel a week later.

"Peter, darling!" she cried, flinging her arms around him upon her arrival. "I've been so lonesome the few weeks we were apart. But I feel much better now," she cooed.

"I missed you too," Peter lied.

Melanie could have strangled her right then. But she couldn't do that to Peter, no matter how much she hated Aleutia. For some reason, he had fallen in love with the Archenland princess instead of her.

'He's royal, she's royal, it makes sense for them to be together,' Melanie thought miserably.

There was always a chance Aleutia would die in childbirth, after all.

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

Following her usual routine of ascending to her stone tower to watch the sunset, Melanie half-heartedly dragged herself up, stair by stair.

"-I don't understand why you're doing this, Aleutia," came Peter's voice, sounding as though he might be on the verge of tears.

"Because, darling, you've fallen for that…peasant…and I can't allow that," Aleutia explained. Melanie could just see Aleutia's simpering expression in her mind's eye.

"It's none of your business, Princess, who holds my heart," Peter spat.

"And Father just thinks we're absolutely adorable, Peter," Aleutia continued in a false sickly sweet voice. "But do you know how heartbroken he'd be if the High King of Narnia rejected his lover and their baby? Especially since the lover part of the equation is his only little girl?"

"But it's not my baby," Peter protested.

'I knew it," Melanie thought. 'I knew he'd never…be…with that snake.'

"Haven't you figured it out yet? There is no baby," Aleutia said.

Melanie quietly crept up a few more stairs. She could now see Peter's shocked expression.

"Then I'm not marrying you," he said flatly. "Of course, I shouldn't have to in the first place."

"No one knows that excepting the two of us, darling," Aleutia explained. "When I am crowned High Queen of Narnia, there's no way you'll be able to divorce me. None at all, Peter darling. A few weeks after our marriage, I'll simply explain I've lost the baby. No one will even know that "our" child didn't even exist."

Melanie fought herself not to gasp. 'How can she force him to marry her? He doesn't even love her.'

"You horrible little witch," Peter muttered. "You can't force me to love you."

"Oh but I can," she cooed. "Now, now, darling, I'm not all that bad. With time you'll adore me."

She turned, and Melanie practically flew down the tower steps.

Melanie just managed to get away from the Archenland princess. She ran all the way back to her room and collapsed on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'How can she do this to him?'

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

Aleutia spent exactly three weeks planning her and Peter's wedding. Melanie watched from the sidelines, wanting to kill the princess and comfort Peter.

When Aleutia reluctantly gave Melanie her invitation, Melanie refused.

"I have…er plans with Rynal," she lied.

Peter, however, saw right through this.

"Mel? Can I come in?" he called gently, knocking at her door.

"Your castle," she mumbled.

"Look, I know you don't have plans with Rynal. And don't ask me how I know. I just do," Peter said firmly.

"I just don't want to go," Melanie muttered.

"What kind of wedding would it be if my best friend wasn't there?" Peter questioned, forcing a fake smile.

"I don't like her."

He made himself look hurt. "Why?"

"I heard you talking with her a few weeks ago. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it just happened. I know it's not your baby."

"I thought I saw you on the tower steps. I'm sorry about lying, Mel." He smiled half-heartedly.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"I'll find a way out of it, Mel, I promise."

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

"Peter!" Melanie shouted.

It was he and Aleutia's wedding day, and Melanie still refused to go.

The king turned to his friend and held his arms open to her. She threw herself into them gratefully.

"Your cape is crooked," she mumbled, pulling back. She lovingly adjusted the way his blue cape fell across his shoulders.

"Thanks," he murmured, gazing into her eyes.

His perfect face moved closer…they were two inches apart…one…

Melanie couldn't take it any longer. She closed the gap between them, kissing him with everything she had.

"I love you Peter," she whispered, and set into a run, going as fast as she could.

**Dun dun dun…**

**Love,**

**Queenie**


	12. Chapter 12

Peter was in shock. He'd finally kissed Melanie and she ran off two seconds later.

"Women," he muttered to himself. "They're impossible."

Shaking himself mentally, he stalked off in the direction of the hall he was to be married in.

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

Melanie had fled to the tower.

Sobbing hysterically, she collapsed on the dirty stone floor.

'_Why did I kiss him?'_ she wondered. _'Stupid of me, really, considering he'll be married within the hour.'_

"Lady Melanie?" an-all-too-familiar voice inquired. "I know you're here, so don't try to hide."

As the speaker finished, Princess Aleutia came into view.

"Aleutia?"

"Yes, darling. Look, Melanie, I saw you and Peter. And I'm sorry. Go marry him; it's you he loves."

"But-"

"I also know that you know that there's no baby. And I thought about it. I'll explain my deception to the court and you'll be the one to marry Peter."

"I can't," Melanie whispered finally. "We have to go back one day, Peter and I. We'll never see each other again. It'll be too hard, knowing one day we'll be separated."

Aleutia frowned. "So? If you love him, truly love him, it'll work out one day."

Aleutia knelt next to Melanie's hunched up form, looking into Melanie's emerald eyes.

"Do you love Peter, Melanie?" she asked gently.

Melanie nodded slowly.

"Then marry him."

Melanie bit her lip, considering this, and then nodded again.

"Stay here," Aleutia commanded, standing again. "Peter shall be here shortly."

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

The doors of the hall flew open and every guest turned to see the princess.

She marched forward bravely and stood next to Peter.

"Aleutia?-"

"Excuse me, but I have an announcement to make. I'm sorry you have all traveled so far to see my wedding, but today is not my special day," Aleutia began. "You are all under the impression I bear the High King's child, but you are all incorrect. I lied."

A simultaneous gasp was given by the guests.

"I'm sorry," she continued. "I was jealous of the woman who truly holds the king's heart, Melanie."

She turned to Peter. "She's in the tower. Go get your queen."

Peter smiled so broadly it looked like his face was about to split.

He raced off through Cair Paravel.

"Melanie," he spluttered, out of breath when he finally reached the tower.

"Peter," she responded. Peter ran to her, pulled her to him, and kissed her greedily, hungrily. When it broke off, Melanie was left clinging to him desperately.

"Marry me, Lady," he said joyously. "Marry me."

"I will," Melanie said, kissing him again.

"My Queen," he murmured to her…

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

"LONG LIVE THE HIGH QUEEN!"

**Well… you know the drill.**

**Goodbye all! This shall be my only Narnia fic, despite those of you who loved it…it seems every other review was a flame…**

**Alas, I shall continue with Teen Titan, Batman Beyond and Harry Potter…Perhaps even the Justice League.**

**Queenie**


End file.
